


I ain't some piece of clay that needs moldin'

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Gen, Post Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen Rodriguez is disabled, not broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ain't some piece of clay that needs moldin'

Her dad. _Her daddy_.

He hurt a lot of people. He scared a _lot_ of people. He scared Carmen herself, because of course she knows Mr. Ellis and she likes him a lot and she thought he was going to _die_. Good thing Colonel Rhodes was there to save him.

But somehow, the worst bit is _why_.

Because Daddy wanted to _fix_ Carmen. Because he thought she was _broken_.

Carmen does wheelies everywhere she goes for a long while. Nobody else she knows can do wheelies, except Sarah who broke her arm one of the times she tried doing a wheelie on her bike.

...And okay, yeah, maybe Carmen would have said yes if Daddy had ever asked her if she wanted her leg back. Carmen loves watching the flamenco and the tango and the salsa, and it's hard to dance with a crutch under one arm. But Daddy didn't ask.

And who cares if Carmen can't dance herself? She is going to be a famous dance choreographer someday. _Using_ her crutch. _Using_ her wheelchair.

She's not broken.


End file.
